Pecados
by Finn-chan
Summary: Drabble: Siete pecados que narran la historia entre Kushina y Minato. Siete historias que nos desvelan un poco más sobre los origenes de esta pareja. Minato x Kushina
1. Gula

**Gula**

Kushina Uzumaki no era una persona con demasiados vicios. Ni leía, ni perseguía chicos, ni siquiera se preocupada sobre qué hacer en el día a día. Pero Kushina tenía una pasión, obsesión o sentimiento satánico de enorme tentación para ella...la gula. Madre de entrañas y controladora de mentes, hacía que Kushina no pudiera dar un paso sin pensar en aquel pecado tan tentador y delicioso.. Por eso, en aquella noche templada, no pudo despreciar aquel agradable olorcillo a canela y a salsa picante que se colaba por su nariz y la condenaba a desviarse de su recorrido para sentarse en uno de los asientos del recién inaugurado Ichiraku Ramen. Se sentó y pidió una razón doble de ramen de ternera-su favorito-y mientras esperaba decidió contemplar, por primera vez desde que llegó, a los habitantes de Konoha. Personas altas,bajas,gordas o delgadas. Pero todas en familia. Todas felices. Un sentimiento parecido al hambre se removió en su estómago; una sensación parecida a mezclar unas gotitas de remordimientos y mezclarlos con una cuchara impregnada de soledad. Una sensación que también le quemaba el estómago;como la gula.

Su comida ya estaba lista. El joven dependiente le sonrió mientras le cobraba. Seguido, empezó a remover los fideos, el embriagador aroma le hacía rememorar viejos recuerdos de su infancia. A su memoria vino el recuerdo de su padre-del que había heredado su inmensa voracidad- removiendo, como ella estaba haciendo ahora,un tazón de ramen. Al instante después le vino el recuerdo, como un rayo traicionero ,de todos los habitantes de la aldea de la cascada reunidos en torno a una tumba y la agónica sensación de tus propias lágrimas contenidas y corriendo calientes por tu garganta...

-¿Kushina?

La pelirroja ladeó discretamente sus orbes esmeraldas para ver al futuro hokage sentándose a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo? Pareces deprimida

-No, sólo es que tengo mucha hambre

La joven sonrió levemente y se llevo unos cuantos fideos a la boca.

**¡Yepp!**

**El primero de una tabla de pecados que tengo que escribir. Mis agradecimientos a las chicas de' los malos fics y sus autores'(no se asusten por el nombre) que me han corregido las faltas de ortografía. Un millón de gracias. **

**A riesgo de parecer muy tópica,espero con impaciencia los rr. Me gustaría conocer su opinión acerca de Kushina, ya que,desgraciádamente, no sale en el manga (solo le hacen 3 bocadillos de mención :sigh:).**

¡Hasta el pecado #2!


	2. Orgullo

**Orgullo**

-Despacio...

...Una punzada más, casi la ultima para acabar lo empezado.

-Despacio...

...otra vez, otra punzada. Todo su sufrimiento estaba a punto de acabar.

-Despacio...

...Cortó con los dientes el hilo sobrante y alzó las manos para ver terminada su obra.

-¡Listo!.

Kushina sonrió al ver su pequeño y colorido tapiz, ese que tanto sufrimiento le había costado. Se emocionó al ver que no le había quedado tan mal como ella había esperado en un principio. Los hilos esparcidos por el suelo y los tres termos de café probaban los nervios que había sufrido la kunoichi para bordar en aquél trozo de tela azulada un bonito y convincente Feliz cumpleaños´ para el Hokage. _Y eso que no he bordado nada desde que tenía 7 años. ¡y aún encima que esa vez fue por obligación!´´_pensó ella, resignada- _Pero ha quedado bonito...Además...así no tendrá derecho a llamarme marimacho nunca más ´´ _

Se llevo el cosido a los labios y cerró los ojos,imaginando como reaccionaria Minato cuando se lo enseñase. ¿_Se sorprenderá?...Puede que no se lo espere. Siempre se está quejando de que no se me dan bien las labores de mujer. Será estúpido...yo soy una chica como otra cualquiera ¿no?.´´_ Kushina sintió una punzada en su orgullo_ Claro que sí . Sólo por que no me comporte como todas esas adolescentes enamoradizas que van detrás de él y que no me interese especialmente por mi aspecto no quiere decir que no pertenezca al género femenino..´´_ Kushina miro al techo,pensativa, preguntándose por primera vez si Minato la vería como una chica o sólo como un ser asexuado que le daba conversación.

Otra punzada dentro de sí,aún mas molesta que la anterior, le hizo plantearse más seriamente aquella cuestión.

Ella no era muy femenina comparada con otras mujeres de la villa. Siempre se había preguntado por qué había chicas ponían tanto empeño en cuidar su cabello o en tener una piel tersa y firme. Kushina prefería gastar su tiempo en comer ramen antes que en buscar un conjunto para salir a la calle, simplemente por que ella pensaba que el aspecto exterior no lo era todo.

¿Es verdad que a los chicos prefieren a chicas coquetas y guapas que a las asexuadas como ella?Minato también las prefería?.

Se levanto de golpe del suelo y sintió un ligero mareo por la falta de sangre en su cabeza. Abrió de par en par el armario buscando alguna falda o alguna camiseta con algo de escote. Nada. Todo su vestuario estaba compuesto de pantalones anchos y camisetas de varias tallas de mangas,pero ninguna valía para ser calificada prenda femenina´´. Empezando a estar desesperada, buscó por su habitación algún objeto que exclusivamente fuera utilizado por chicas; pero aparte del todo el material que había utilizado para coser y unas horquillas del pelo, no encontró nada.

Justo en ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta.

La kunoichi se maldijo interiormente por su irresponsabilidad, había olvidado que ayer invitó al Hokage a su casa para entregarle el regalo. Y justamente ahora se encontraba con el cuarto hecho un desastre y el inesperado descubrimiento de que pertenecía al club del cromosoma X._ Mierda´´_

-¡Un momento!-gritó

Rápidamente fue al baño e intentó mejorar su aspecto. Se cepilló como pudo su enredado cabello(soltando injurias en cada enredo) y se lo apañó intentando que quedara lo más femenino posible. Al ver que prácticamente no había mejorado nada,intentó buscar de nuevo por su habitación algo que la ayudara. Busco todo lo que sus apresurados ojos le permitían, preguntándose por que demonios siempre tenía estos conflictos internos cuando más prisa tenia.

Su mirada se paro un segundo y supo que estaba salvada. La revista que había comprado inicialmente para fijarse en fotos de cosidos poseía una sección femenina muy conocida por todas las mujeres de Konoha por sus prácticos consejos. Kushina le dio un beso a la revista y se encerró en el lavabo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quince minutos más tarde, Minato Namikaze volvía a llamar a la puerta. Pero a diferencia de las otras 8 veces, en esta Kushina sí que le abrió la puerta.

-Perdón por el retraso Minato. Anda pasa,que hoy hace un poco de frió.- dijo y se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a su invitado.

-¿En serio? No lo he notado- respondió con ironía – Hay que ver las mujeres, siempre dicen que solo tardarán un momento y siempre me tienen esperando por lo menos diez minutos.

Kushina sonrió imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de la comparación.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?

-Uh...No,gracias-contestó él,extrañado- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Kushina le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Muérete

-Uf,menos mal. Me habías asustado,Kushina. Por cierto. ¿Por que me has llamado?

_¿Eh?´´_-pensó ella-_¡Coño! ¡El regalo!. ¡Con tanta crisis existencial me he olvidado de él por completo!_

-Un momento Minato, tengo que ir a mi habitación a coger una cosa.

-¿Vas a tardar otra vez quince minutos?

-Imbécil.-sonrió- Espera aquí. Vuelvo _enseguida _.-dijo con retintín.

La kunoichi volvió con el pequeño tapiz entre las manos. Jadeando, se lo entregó mientras esperaba con impaciencia su reacción.

Al principió,Minato lo miró como si no hubiera visto un bordado en su vida. Después de examinarlo pausadamente preguntó:-¿Lo has hecho tu?

-Ajá-respondió orgullosa. Todas las horas de duro trabajo habían valido la pena -¿Te gusta?

En ese momento, Minato la miró a los ojos como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de que estaba allí. Kushina sintió un escalofrío por su espalda al sentir aquellos orbes celestes fijas en ella.

-Estoy sorprendido.-declaró- Desconocía que supieras coser-Se fijó mas en el bordado de las letras – Hasta se entiende y todo.

Kushina ignoró el ultimo comentario y sonrió ampliamente:

-Pues es tu regalo de cumpleaños

-¿Mi regalo?- pregunto extrañado- Si mi cumpleaños es dentro de un mes

_¡¡Qué!!¿¿Cómo que dentro de un mes??_

-¿Como que un mes? ¡Jiraiya el otro día me dijo que era hoy!

Kushina se juró mentalmente que algún día mataría a ese cerdo pervertido lenta y dolorosamente. Quería que se le tragara la tierra. Había quedado como una estúpida delante de él, ¡por dios! Delante del Hokage. Seguro que ahora se burlaba de ella y con todo derecho. Por confiada y por idiota.

Iba de un lado a otro de la habitación,avergonzada.

-¡No es culpa mía! Ha sido tu estúpido maestro que me dijo que era hoy y todavía encima el idiota me ha hecho quedar fatal delante de ti, el hombre mas poderoso de Konoha, después de haberme pasado todo el día tejiendo, ¡sabiendo lo que odio coser! y...¡Agh!

-Kushina-La voz del Kage esta vez sonó unas décimas mas graves haciendo que la kunoichi parara en seco. Se acerco a ella y levemente se inclinó para darle un beso en el nacimiento del cabello.- ,me encanta.

Kushina había olvidado ya por qué demonios había estado dando vueltas como una histérica. Solo sentía el calor de su cara y un suave cosquilleo en la frente.

Como si un huracán azotara todo su ser,se lleno de orgullo como nunca se había llenado antes.

**Vale. Sé que estais pensando que es muy largo para ser un drabble,pero tenía que escribir algo así o me acabaría volviendo loca . . Comparado con el anterior este a salido enorme,pero bueno, mejor para vosotras ¿no?**

**Por cierto,quería comentar que aunque se haya desvelado en el manga algo más sobre el pasado de Kushina yo seguiré con la historia que tenia montada en mi cabeza. Sorry '**

**Por ultimo gracias a todos los que hayáis leído este capítulo,a los que dejaron review en el anterior y a los que van a dejar en este. ¡Ah! Y a Cidevant por corregírmelo. A todos, gracias.**

**Bueno,os dejo de molestar. ¡Hasta el pecado #3!**


End file.
